Batalla de Durmstrang
by El Castillo de Peeves
Summary: Cuando Voldemort alza sus fuerzas. Hogwarts no es la única escuela de magia asediada por las fuerzas oscuras. Viktor tiene trabajo que hacer...


**Hogwarts está siendo atacado. Quieren doblegar toda enseñanza mágica.**

El papel arrugado descansaba sobre la mesa del camarote del capitán, iluminado a medias por la luz de las velas que iban y venían en un vaivén hipnotizante. La varita, con empuñadura en forma de cabeza de ave, apuntaba en dirección a la puerta, que acababa de abrirse lo suficiente para que entrasen los jefes del profesorado que iban junto a él.

-Cerrad la puerta, por favor.

Viktor Krum desplazó a un lado la nota para hacer sitio antes de desplegar un mapa de su destino. La fortaleza de Durmstrang y sus alrededores destacaban en el resto del recinto.

-Viktor, ¿estás seguro de esto?

Krum asintió con la cabeza. Las noticias de que Grindelwald había sido hallado muerto en su celda había corrido como la pólvora por la escuela en la que había pasado su vida como alumno y a la que había empezado a acudir como profesor ayudante de vuelo. Allí, donde algunos pintaban los símbolos de Grindelwald por las noches y otros los borraban por el día, nadie se había atrevido a terminar de celebrar ni lamentar lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, esa frágil estabilidad había saltado por los aires cuando Voldemort había acudido a la escuela a buscar adeptos entre una sociedad que siempre había destacado por su afinidad a las artes oscuras.

Los profesores que se habían resistido habían tenido que huir en su mayoría para evitar las represalias en los alumnos que no habían acatado el cambio de bando, los que se habían quedado no se sabía de que bando estaban, y los mortifagos habían comenzado una política de adoctrinamiento que había hecho llegar rumores sobre torturas y clases de pesadillas.

-He recibido una lechuza de... una amiga de Hogwarts. La escuela está siendo atacada por Voldemort, probablemente hallan movido gran parte de sus hombres aquí. Ésta es nuestra oportunidad.

Los demás asintieron y Krum se sintió más inseguro que nunca. No era mal luchador, pero sabía que todos le seguían simplemente por lo que había conseguido en el quidditch. Pero no tenía tiempo de dudar de sí mismo.

Cuando acabaron de repasar el plan, un auror del ministerio, de aspecto tosco, llamó a la puerta y entró sin esperar respuesta.

-Es la hora.

Krum cerró el mapa y asintió a los otros hombres y mujeres, que abandonaron el camarote. Viktor miró hacia las paredes que le rodeaban, muchas veces había estado allí, sobre todo el año del torneo con Igor al mando. Esperaba volver a tener la oportunidad algún día.

Cogió la varita y salió, sin dedicar más tiempo a despedidas mentales. Nunca se ponía a pensar antes de los partidos, ni siquiera de la gran final. Y no le había ido mal en la mayoría de las ocasiones, así que no había motivos para pensar que ese día fuese a ser distinto. Aunque en vez de otro equipo, en frente fuese a tener a unos magos que deseaban acabar con su vida.

Se puso la capucha y la mascarilla, y fue hasta la puerta de la cubierta superior. Todos estaban allí, y uno de sus compañeros le tendió su escoba. Krum la agarró firmemente, pasó la pierna por encima y respiró profundamente mientras el mástil del barco rompía la superficie del lago. Nada más abrirse la puerta, Krum ya se encontraba a varios metros sobre el nivel del agua sintiendo como el aire silbaba en torno a él.

-Viktor, la escuela.

No hacía falta preguntar para saber que pasaba, donde habían planeado que se hallaría la oscura silueta de Durmstrang resplandecían decenas de luces, llenando el cielo de destellos y el ruido de los gritos y las explosiones que llegaban hasta ellos.

-Viktor, no.

Krum lo escuchó, pero desde lejos. No sabía cuántas veces había repasado el plan pensando quién sería el que se lo saltaría y cuándo, para acabar siendo él mismo y antes casi de empezar. De todas formas, poco hacía falta coordinar la llegada cuando los mortífagos iban a estar igualmente entretenidos con sus propios problemas.

Un vistazo hacia atrás le permitió ver que los demás le seguían, un vistazo hacia delante que no todo iban a ser facilidades. La lucha que tenía lugar en el interior de Durmstrang permitió que llegasen sin ser detectados, pero el resultado era una mezcla de individuos en los que era complicado distinguir a quién atacar y a quién defender.

Tras una primera pasada, los dos factores quedaron anulados. La gente los había visto, y todos les atacaban al no saber de qué lado estaban. Krum decidió responder a aquellos que intentaban matarle y no simplemente derribarles de su escoba.

Tras derribar a varios mortífagos, los alumnos de Durmstrang que se estaban revelando los identificaron como aliados y dejaron de atacarlos, empezando a desnivelar la pelea hacia su bando.

-Formación en halcón.

Krum entró en una nueva vuelta sobre los terrenos de Durmstrang. Los que iban fuera de la formación, en forma de v, comenzaron a lanzar protego mientras los del interior atacaban sin preocuparse por su seguridad. Habían conseguido volver al plan, o lo más parecido al plan posible, y se notaba las horas que habían pasado dándole vueltas para que todo cuadrase lo mejor posible.

-Otra vuelta.

-¡Krum!

No sabía lo que era, pero consiguió esquivar un golpe que llegó desde abajo, con tal fuerza que desestabilizó el vuelo de su saeta. Escuchó un grito, y luego un rugido que hacía mucho que no escuchaba.

-¡Tienen un Ironbelly!

El dragón se lanzó de nuevo contra el grupo, golpeando con sus dientes y su cola, y lanzando llamas que obligaban a los atacantes a disperarse y cambiar su rumbo repetidamente. Con la siguiente llamarada, Krum contempló encogido como el dragón se llevaba a dos de los que habían estudiado con él, y sintió incluso el calor del fuego más cerca de lo necesario.

Cuando vio caer otros dos jinetes de sus escobas, Krum cambió de táctica.

-Bombarda.

Sabía que el ataque sólo iba a enfurecer a la criatura, pero era exactamente lo mejor que podía conseguir. Cuando empezó a volar en dirección opuesta al resto de su grupo, el dragón enfurecido le persiguió para frustración de los mortífagos que intentaban guiarle, que viendo que el plan de Krum tomaba efecto se dedicaron a atacarle también.

Pasaba entre los rayos rojos y verdes como el agua que se escapa de una red, y el Ironbelly no acertaba a ver más que una silueta borrosa que se dedicaba a lo que mejor hacía en la vida: volar.

-Enséñame de qué estás hecho.

Krum ascendió reduciendo un poco la velocidad, para asegurarse que el dragón pensase que lo tenía a tiro. Después, comenzó un descenso en picado hacia el suelo, directo hacia los mortífagos. Cuando Krum remontó el vuelo y escuchó el sonido de la bestia chocando contra el suelo, le volvieron a la memoria las imágenes del mundial del 94. Varias escobas se unieron a él.

-¡Lo has logrado!

No le dio tiempo a pensar, ni a cambiar completamente el rumbo cuando el muro blanco se alzó de nuevo ante ellos en medio de la noche, pero si lo suficiente para no recibir el impacto completamente de frente, como si hicieron varios de los que iban a su lado. El golpe destrozó la parte de atrás de su escoba, haciéndole caer varios metros hacia el suelo. Como había entrenado muchas veces, cerca del impacto saltó y rodó para repartir el golpe.

Cuando se puso de pie, vio al dragón posándose ante él, con el hocico sangrando y una mirada que hubiese congelado un incendio. Krum supo que esa bocanada no la iba a poder evitar, y no pudo evitar acordarse de Hermione Granger, y por extensión de Harry Potter.

-Este vuelo fue mejor que el tuyo con el colacuerno, viejo amigo -murmuró mientras apretaba su varita.

El dragón abrió la boca y Krum lo escuchó.

-Ataka!

El grito en búlgaro se siguió de decenas de hechizos y conjuros. Los que habían seguido con el barco para atracar junto a la escuela acababan de unirse a la batalla, y los alumnos de la escuela habían terminado de alzarse.

Decenas de Desmaius golpearon a la vez al dragón, que se quedó sin cobrar su presa cuando las llamas ya casi habían comenzado a salir.

El resto de la lucha fue una situación completamente distinta. Quedaban pocos morten Durmstrang, y menos aún después de que algunos de ellos se fuesen tan pronto como vieron caer al dragón.

Ya en la madrugada, con el castillo sumido en la oscuridad y en el silencio de los que necesitan llorar a sus caídos más que celebrar la victoria, Krum reunió a los que quedaban de los que unas horas antes habían contemplado con él el mapa, que ahora escuchaban su plan meneando la cabeza.

-No es un plan, Viktor, es una locura.

Krum pasó de lo que le decían. Estaba decidido, aunque eso no significaba que no lo pensase también, era muy consciente de que era una auténtica estupidez y de los riesgos que conllevaba.

-No sabes dónde está, ni siquiera si tienen sus defensas activas. Viktor, lo que quieres hacer es un suicidio.

Viktor miró una última vez el mapa. Se concentró en cómo habían llegado allí años atrás y confió en que todo fuese a salir bien, antes de hacer un movimiento con la varita sobre un trozo viejo de madera caída de una de las ventanas destrozadas durante el combate.

-Ya... por eso no os voy a pedir que vengáis conmigo.

En cuanto terminó de hablar, el verdadero traslador, el que tenía oculto en su mano y que no era más que una pequeña piedra, le hizo despegar los pies del suelo dejando atrás los gritos de los que le acompañaban.

Durante unos instantes, Krum dio por hecho que acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte al lanzarse en traslador sin saber su destino. Cuando sintió el suelo firme bajo sus pies, sin embargo, abrió los ojos y se puso en tensión.

Reconoció dónde había aterrizado de milagro, gracias a que una de las torres aún seguía en pie. Contempló boquiabierto los muros destrozados y los restos de la batalla esparcidos por todos lados.

-¿Viktor?

Krum se volvió y se encontró mirando de golpe a Harry, Ron y Hermione. No se le escapó el detalle de que Ron sostenía la mano de Hermione, ni de que estaban cubiertos probablemente de tantos cortes y suciedad como él llevaría encima.

Hermione le abrazó, y cuando se separó también lo hicieron los otros dos. No estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer Ron, aunque parecía que el (o eso pensaba Krum) estar con Hermione le hacía sentirse más seguro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Durmstrang ya ha sido liberada. Vine por si necesitábais una varita más.

Harry asintió.

-Creo que durante un tiempo van a hacer falta todas las varitas posibles para curar tantas heridas.

Los cuatro se volvieron y comenzaron a andar hacia el gran comedor, ahora en ruinas. Poco antes de llegar, se encontraron a Bill y Fleur, a los que se abrazaron sin decir nada. Sin pararse, Krum agitó la varita y un escudo de Hogwarts comenzó a rehacerse en la piedra de uno de los muros. Bill Weasley lo miró y realizó un pequeño cambio, sellando un nuevo escudo.

Años después, con los muros de Hogwarts ya terminados, el lugar dónde había caído Fred Weasley se convirtió en una especie de altar a todos los que habían fallecido en aquel 2 de mayo, en los distintos colegios de Europa y en toda la guerra mágica en general. Justo encima de un fuego mágico, el escudo de Hogwarts se superponía con el grifo alado de Durmstrang y las dos varitas de Beauxbatons, de las que salían siete estrellas que envolvían el conjuto. Bajo él, una frase.

 **La felicidad se puede hallar hasta en los momentos más oscuros, si somos capaces de usar bien la luz.**


End file.
